1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data access technologies. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for accessing heterogeneous data in a standardized manner.
2. Background and Related Art
The success of the information age is widely attributed to the ability to efficiently access data. Data comes in a wide, almost unlimited, variety of different data types. For example, there may be data types corresponding to calendar information, task information, in-box information, word processing documents, presence information, favorite web site information, or a host of other different types of information.
Typically, a data structure is accessed using an object that is customized with special executable code and properties that are tailored towards accessing data structures of particular data types. This conventional model is illustrated in FIG. 1. The illustrated model 100 includes only three types of data being accessed; namely, calendar data 110, in-box data 120, and document data 130. Although the conventional model includes any number of different data types, only three are shown for clarity.
Each of the data types, such as calendar data 110, in-box data 120, and document data 130, are encapsulated by a corresponding object such as calendar object 111, in-box object 121, and document object 131, respectively. These objects each contain code (e.g., calendar code 112, in-box code 122, and document code 132) and properties (e.g., calendar properties 113, in-box properties 123, and document properties 133) that are customized to the particular data type being encapsulated. In addition, the various services of the objects are accessed through controlled and type-specific interfaces (e.g., calendar interface 114, in-box interface 124, and document interface 134) that offer customized methods that are appropriate for the corresponding data type. For example, these interfaces may service customized function calls.
While this conventional model allows various entities to access corresponding data, the access methods differ from data type to data type. In addition, a customized data object is required for each data type. In this context, what is desired are methods, systems, and computer program products that facilitate access to data in a more efficient manner.